Field of the Invention and Prior Art
This application, relating to esters of carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid, is copending with applications of Lamberti et al. Ser. No. 80,166, filed Oct. 12, 1970 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,685, which discloses and claims the salts of carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid and Ser. No. 139,225, filed Apr. 30, 1971, which discloses and claims homologs and analogs of the salts of carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid.
One compound falling within the genus of the present invention has been suggested by the prior art, viz., the triethyl ester of carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid, is disclosed by von Rudloff et al Canadian J. Chem. 35 315 (1957) as an intermediate in a synthesis. However, no uses are disclosed for the compound. The other compounds of the present invention have not been described or suggested in the art.